Resurrection
by Seeker Rose
Summary: "Well if you're still achy, Mummy can give you one of her very special kisses tonight?" Remus smiled. "Hmm well I do feel a bit sore…" "Excellent" Tonks grinned. As Remus celebrates Easter with his family, the last person he ever expected to see knocks on his door. April 2001. AU set after DH. T rating to be safe.


**A/N:** this was originally a one shot but after writing this section, i thought splitting it into two would make it less heavy. i've had this story planned for over a year, and now i'm on break, it was either fanfiction or preproduction work. so here's something i hope you'll enjoy. don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

**disclaimer:** the characters belong to j k rowling and any other associated companies.

* * *

Resurrection

April 2001

"Mummy that's not your nose!"

"It's not? Oh no! Is this my nose?"

"No! That's a pig nose!"

"Mummy being silly."

"Yes Mummy's being silly isn't she? Maybe she can have your noses instead!"

"Mummy!"

As Remus groggily made his way down the stairs, head throbbing and limbs stiff, he couldn't help but smile as the laughter drifted out of the living room. Mornings in the Lupin household were always full of laughter and at the best of times chaotic, what with two little boys, and he always considered it a bright way to start the day. However today with dizziness blurring his vision, he grimaced. Pausing in the doorway of the living room, a wave of nausea took over, and for the first time ever he wished to still be in bed.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his wife, dressed in his red tartan pyjama shirt- which was several sizes too big for her- and hair the brightest orange crying with laughter as she dodged four tiny podgy hands. Their owners, dressed in matching Snitch pyjamas, giggled hysterically as they tried to stop her from her tickling attack. They giggled as Tonks grabbed them both in her arms and standing up, began to spin them around. She loudly kissed all over their happy faces and they squirmed away with cries of "Mummy". Remus caught his wife's eye as he stood in the doorway enjoying the scene, and she stopped mid spin.

"Hey look who's up boys!"

Two wide-eyed faces looked in his direction. Remus gently smiled back.

"Daddy!"

The two little boys launched themselves towards him and he stooped to pick them up. His shoulder protested against the extra exercise and he blinked against the nausea. It was made all the better when he watched Teddy turn his hair into an excruciatingly bright blue and a big grin plastered on his face, a trick the three year old had recently learnt to control. Their youngest, Alastor, placed his head on his father's shoulder, the two year old clutching onto his dressing gown, which covered Remus's bare chest.

"How are my boys this morning, hmm?"

"We had, we… we had eggy wizards Daddy!" Alastor grinned.

"Eggy wizards?"

"Yeah! And, and Mummy said we're going to hunt for chocolate in the garden today because, because her Daddy used to do it with her on this day" Teddy bounced with excitement.

"Chocolate eggs? That sounds fantastic."

"Mummy said it's, it's a Muggle special day, and you and your Mummy did chocolate hunting too. I can't 'member what she said," Teddy's face scrunched up as he thought. "Mummy… Mummy what day did you say it was?"

"It's Easter Sunday, sweetheart" Tonks laughed.

"Yeah that"

"Are, are, are you better, Daddy? The moon not make you poorly no more?" Alastor asked, thumb in his mouth.

"Daddy's feeling much better now, Albie, thank you."

"Did Mummy give a magical kiss? Mummy gives us magical kisses that make us better when we're poorly."

Tonks laughed. "Mummy gave Daddy a _very_ magical kiss to make him feel better las..."

"Dora" He blushed.

"Mummy's kisses are, are special Daddy. They make you better."

"Yeah _Daddy_," she smirked. "I have some very smart boys don't I? So I think my very smart boys should put all their crayons away so we can hunt for eggs now Daddy's up. And quick before Gem gets them!"

With squeals of agreement, Remus laughed as he placed the boys back on their feet with a ruffle of their hair and Tonks walking to Remus, tapped their bottoms as they ran past. The boys skidded to the centre of the living room where paper and crayons were scattered across the floor. Tonks's cat, a black fuzzy old thing named Gemini rightly named for its split personality, lurked around the boys as they hurriedly packed away, waiting for a crayon to be forgotten which she could destroy.

"So, if a good old snogging session cures Lycanthropy, where have you been going every month since '96 hmm?" smirked Tonks.

He pulled her into him by the waist, gently stroking her side. "Sunday…"

"Mmhmm. You were asleep for most of the day yesterday. The flu you've had hasn't helped your recovery. Thought I'd let you sleep in late today. How are you feeling?" she rubbed his arms in comfort.

"But you had work yesterday. The boys… I'm so-"

"Your dad offered to watch them but I took the day off. Wasn't feeling too well in the morning myself so we had a nice day of watching films on Dad's old TV tucked up in blankets. The boys loved it."

Remus paused. He looked into his wife's eyes and saw something he couldn't quite place. He frowned in question.

"I'm fine. Picked up your cold I think. Now how are _you_ feeling?" her tone implied a change of subject. He would relent. For now.

"Exhausted, but fine," he kissed her forehead. "Honest."

"Well if you're still achy, _Mummy_ can give you one of her _very_ _special_ kisses tonight?"

Remus smiled. "Hmm well I do feel a bit sore…"

"Excellent' she grinned, and tilted her head up for a kiss, wrapping her fingers in his hair. He hummed in approval, squeezing her side as he deepened the kiss.

"Ew Mummy!" Teddy cried covering his eyes.

"Ewwww" Albie cried, copying his older brother.

He could feel her laughter against his lips. She pulled away and walked over and scooped the boys into her arms.

"Right you cheeky boys, you're under arrest," they giggled as Remus watched his wife throw them over her shoulders. "Under the Ministry of Mummy and Daddy you are required to get washed and dressed. If you do not co-operate, punishment will be Mummy eating all the chocolate eggs."

"Nooooo" the boys cried.

"That means you too, Daddy!" Tonks winked at him as she walked past him and up the stairs. "There's a potion on the table for you that'll get rid of the rest of the post moon symptoms before you head up."

"Thanks love. I'll be up in a bit."

Heading into the kitchen, he flicked the kettle on. He took a seat at the table, rolling his neck and found comfort in the crack and the release of pressure. Tiredness hit him like a Bludger now the house fell quiet. All he wanted to do was fall back asleep. But he would not ruin the day Tonks had planned for the boys. They had such excitement on their faces at the prospect of hunting for chocolate, and he refused to allow the moon and a simple cold affect that. He rubbed his eyes, hoping a cup of tea and the potion would reenergise him. It would have to do for now. About to take a gulp of the potion, he pressed the bottle to his lips when the doorbell rang.

Not expecting visitors, he quickly downed the potion and placed the bottle on the table. He stood, knees cracking, and walked down the hallway to the front door. Checking his reflection in the mirror on the wall, he tried to make himself look presentable enough, not knowing whom to expect.

Not for the rest of his life did he expect to see the face that greeted him at the door.

"… Sirius?"

Sirius grinned. "Hello Moony."


End file.
